


Lay Low

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Rick visits Beth after a long day.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Lay Low

Beth squinted at the harsh white backlight of her laptop as she reread the last paragraph of her email. 

It took a moment for her to notice the sun had gone down, and she was typing against shadows. She shifted in bed and blinked around at the dark room. Writing emails should not be taking her this long, her fingers twinged with fatigue from the intense way she pressed on her keyboard when she was stressed. Beth sighed, pulling a knee to her chest. Maybe she should finish for the night and continue tomorrow. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Rick flicked the light on and slid the dimmer down low. “But next time how about we don’t let you go blind, okay?” 

Beth stared for a moment, delightfully confused. She was not expecting to see her boyfriend leaning against her door frame in a well-loved crewneck sweater and adorably mussed hair tonight. Since when was he here? Her mouth opened, but she found herself unable to speak, hand dropped against her space key to make what was likely the world’s longest paragraph break, wondering if she had somehow fallen asleep an hour ago and was now pleasantly dreaming. “Rick?” 

Rick shot her a sheepish smile. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she breathed out again. “How did you...when were you...?” Beth’s mind did a quick rewind. She didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or not, realizing she must’ve been talking to herself again. Had Rick really been listening to her ramble forever about how tired she was? Oh boy. 

“Your mom let me in, but I knew you were doing work so I didn’t want to distract you.” 

Beth closed her laptop. “I’d have gladly taken the distraction, you know.” 

“I know.” Rick sat at the edge of her bed, stretching an arm out along the distance between them, slowing inching his way to her sweatpants-clad shin. “Which is why I stayed downstairs.” 

“My mom really let you come up here, just like that?” 

His eyes looked just as bright as she felt. “Just like that.” 

Well, that was dumb on her mother’s part. Beth dropped her laptop and charger cord to her carpet, sliding over to make room for him. Rick swung his legs over, resting his head against her array of pillows. He turned his face to look at her as she settled beside him, tentatively resting her head against his shoulder. 

“You look so comfy,” she murmured, playing with his hair. It was soft and ungreased, and rather thick and healthy-looking, considering who he is. “No jeans for the farm boy today?” 

Rick rolled his eyes. “You do know the farm hasn’t been operational in over a decade, right?” 

“No hay duties or milking cows?” she teased. 

Rick scoffed. “Please.” 

He’s funny when he’s receptive to being teased. Not everything has to be a dig or attack on his life or character, something Beth knew took a while for Rick to accept. Not that he’d ever really taken great offence to the way she’d pry into his mind in the first place. That’s also something, Beth knows she’s privileged to have. He trusts her. Maybe he even loves her. 

Her hand curled against the fabric of his sweater and she closed her eyes. “Why’d you come over?”

Rick left a gentle kiss against her hairline. Beth tilted her head up so she could reach his lips, but he didn’t go for another kiss. 

“Sometimes at home,” he started, speaking slow, “It does occur to me that I deserve better.” Beth closes her eyes again as his thumb edged against her glasses. He eased them off slowly and put them away. “You’re better.” 

How could she possibly respond to that without tearing up? She sat up despite his whining protest, dragging her hand from his hair to trail down his face and neck. His pulse jumped underneath her touch, and she wished for her glasses again, just to see him clearly. 

“Do you want to stay here for the week?” 

“You mean...stay with you?” 

“Not here,” she said reluctantly, although she wished he could. “We have a guest bedroom.” 

“I’ve never seen it.” 

“We don’t really use it,” Beth admitted. “I never had any friends.” 

He was kind to not comment. “I know your parents like me, but there’s a difference between driving by at night to see you and living in your house.” 

“I want you here.” She pushed him back down. Not that she really could, but Rick let himself fall back easily. “You’re so comfortable here, carefree.” 

“Because I am,” he said with a light voice, pulling her flush to him again to prove her point. “And I’d love to stay. But I think there are more pressing things we should be doing right now.” 

She furrowed her brows at his blurry face. “Like what?” 

“Liiiike letting me properly kiss you before your mom comes in and sees her mistake.” 


End file.
